Need For Speed: Kung Fu Pursuit
by ROCK ROJA
Summary: Que sucederia si los corredores del mundo llegaran a china y lo tomaran como su pista de carreras ilegales, pero fueran arrestados, dejando asi a un corredor como ningun otro. (pesimo summary)
1. Chapter 1

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes de Kung Fu Panda me pertenecen, todos los autos mencionados, motores, neumáticos, marcas y demás están protegidas por derechos de autor.

Capitulo 1: El Corredor vs La Ley

Hace mucho tiempo en la nueva china, la nación se encontraba en total desarmonía, ya que durante los últimos 3 años los que eran conocidos como Corredores, llegaron del mundo a China, compitiendo en carreras ilegales en carretas impulsadas por algo conocido como motor, los llamaban Autos, mas rapidos que cualquier otro mamífero, y peligrosos que el diablo mismo, la nación se encontraba en desdicha, los Corredores eran inalcanzables, la guardia imperial hacia de todo por intentar detenerlos, Barreras de madera, guardias en el camino, pero nada funcionaba, los corredores simplemente las atravesaban o los arrollaban, todos estaban preocupados por su nación, así que por orden de el emperador, se ordeno que se iniciara un grupo de ataque, dirigido por las academias de Kung Fu de la nación, solo los mas capacitados, determinados, precisos y estratégicos estudiantes estarían incluidos en este programa, el programa Policia de Transito SCPD, se compraron autos de buena marca para el programa, instructores de manejo, instructores técnicos, etc, se usaron Ford, Lamborghinis, y Dodge, una ves adiestrados los estudiantes, fueron enviados a lo que conocían como autopistas, esperando escondidos en las sombras, hasta que los corredores aparecieran, cuando los veian iniciaban lo que era una persecución a alta velocidad, una vez iniciada la persecución eran ellos o los corredores, lo mas obvio eran ellos, los autos de los alumnos ahora conocidos como Patrullas, sacaban del camino a los corredores, los golpeaban, usaban Bandas de Clavos, bloqueos de camionetas policiales, y todo funcionaba, una vez volcados los autos, los corredores eran arrestados y encarcelados por aterrorizar la nación, después de mucho, la paz había vuelto una vez mas a la nación, pero….El Llego… un dia mientras que todos celebraban el nacimiento del hijo del emperador, un corredor nuevo llego y causo caos en su camino, los policías al verlo lo perseguían, pero todo lo que hacían era en Vano, los bloqueos, el apoyo aéreo, el bloqueo de camionetas, todo, el los esquivaba usaba PEM para lo que fuera eléctrico, pasa por alto los bloqueos, y por si fuera Poco, toda patrulla que osara alcanzarlo, era sacada del camino por un empujon, frenados bruscos, etc pero que tanto se podía hacer contra un Ford Mustang Shelby, la nación una vez mas estaba bajo terror, pero el corredor desapareció de la faz de la tierra, dándole tranquilidad a China, pero les daba miedo que volviera, hicieron una leyenda del conductor y su auto, recordándolos y dándoles temor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

1 Año Despues.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En un pequeño pueblo conocido como el valle de la paz, se estaba celebrando la condecoración de 3 valientes oficiales de transito, un Mono, Una Grulla, y Una Leopardo de las nieves , pero el mono y la grulla no se encontraban ya que estaban haciendo patrullaje de rutina sobre sus Dodgers Challenger R/T Patrulla, La Leopardo se encontraba en un escenario en el centro del pueblo, y junto a ella estaban una Vibora Verde y una Mantis religiosa (Hombre) y un panda rojo el cual era el jefe de la estación policial del pueblo, La Leopardo era la líder del equipo SCPD, el cual estaba formada por ella, El Mono, y la Grulla, el panda rojo estaba dando un discurso a todo el valle, y ella era una de las condecoradas.

Panda Rojo: Buenas tardes (habla por un micrófono y se escucha salir por los parlantes)…Mi nombre es Shifu el El Jefe de Policia del valle (Todos le aplauden) quiero que sepan que durante los últimos 4 meses nuestro pueblo a tenido una gran baja en cuanto a las carreras callejeras, haciéndonos así uno de los pueblos mas tranquilos de la Nacion (Toda la gente vuelve a aplaudir) y este dia, le entregare a la Lider de SCPD la señorita Song (la leopardo de las nieves se para a su lado) y a los señores Mono y Grulla una condecoración a los mejores oficiales del pueblo, los cuales no han de tardar mucho, están haciendo patrullaje de rutina ya vendrán

Mientras tanto, fuera de un local de donas

Los Dos Challengers R/T se encontraban estacionados en un aparcadero, y los dos oficiales estaban disfrutando de un buen café y unas cuantas donas (Los típicos policías) y mientras lo hacían usaban el radio para conversar.

Mono: (toma una dona y la muerda) Te Digo amigo las mujeres de hoy en dia se hacen las difíciles (usa el radio)

Grulla: (en la patrulla al lado de la de Mono) Ni que lo digas amigo…la semana pasada quise invitar a una Chica llamada Tigresa a salir y sabes que me dijo (usa el radio)

Mono: (toma una dona de chocolate) Que (usa el radio)

Grulla: (toma un sorbo de café) Que no…..porque supuestamente ya tiene a alguien especial en su vida…pero creo que solo lo dijo para no salir conmigo

Mono: (toma un poco de café) quien sabe a lo mejor sea cierto (escucha el ruido de un motor acercándose rápidamente) atento pareja…..creo que tenemos un 192 en proceso

Grulla: carrera callejera….aqui? (deja su café a un lado) de acuerdo veamos (toma un velocímetro) suena como un solo auto

El ruido de motor se acerca rápidamente, hasta que se pudo ver una gran nube de polvo cubriendo por completo el auto, grulla apunto el velocímetro hacia el y se sorprendió al ver que su velocímetro se puso como loco, aumento rápidamente de velocidad, pero llego a un punto que exploto cuando el auto paso por enfrente de ellos, exploto dejando a ambos sorprendidos.

Grulla: (enciende rápidamente el motor) Hora de trabajar Pareja

Mono: (enciende el motor) Claro que si (acelera a Fondo y comienza una persecución a máxima velocidad seguido de su compañero, pero no sin antes encender las sirenas)

De regreso al centro

Shifu seguía dando el discurso hasta que todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia el cielo y vieron un Helicóptero de las News 9 y volaba rápido hacia una dirección desconocida, dejando a la gente desconcertada, hasta que Song recibió una llamada en su celular, contesto y le dijo a Shifu que encendiera un televisor gigante detrás de ellos, lo encendió y puso el canal nueve de Noticias, y se sorprendieron al ver dos de sus unidades en una Persecución, y el titulo de la Noticia, Persecución Extrema, y una leopardo estaba narrando el asunto.

Lobo: (desde un foro) y esas fueron las noticias sobre los deportes, ahora vamos con Laura que nos tiene un reporte sobre una persecución en proceso…Laura

Laura: (Usa un micrófono con el logo del canal) Gracias Marco, como podras ver nos encontramos volando sobre el lugar de los hechos donde al parecer….Dos Patrullas locales están intentando detener al sospechoso, no sabemos como es, ni que tipo de auto esta usando ya que una gran nube de polvo lo esta cubriendo… Espera, adelante puedo ver lo que es un bloque policial (la cámara enfoca un bloqueo de camionetas al frente del sospechoso) creo que se esta deteniendo (la cámara enfoca sobre el auto pero este no se detiene por nada, y solo acelera mas) creo que…creo que chocara contra el bloqueo…espera que es eso…el auto esta haciendo algo (El sospechoso comienza a emanar una especie de rayos) algo esta haciendo (enfrente de la nube sale una bola de truenos, los cuales impactan contra el bloqueo y los quita bruscamente del camino) Dios mio…no se si ustedes vieron eso, pero por alguna razón inexplicable ese sospechoso es diferente al resto (De repente una de las unidades lo rebasa) una de las unidades lo acaba de rebasar….esta soltado una banda de clavos frente a el (la suelta y esta se extiende, pero de repente se vuelve a cerrar) uso un PEM, desactivo la banda de clavos…ahora el auto se esta acercando a la patrulla…..la acaba de rebasar (de repente el sospechoso suelta sus propias bandas de clavos pero estas eran Dos y las solto una a la vez, ambas patrullas pasan sobre ellas destruyendo sus neumáticos y volcándose) Oh no (después de dar 10 vueltas de campana ambas patrullas se quedan de pie pero destruidas) ahora el sospechoso esta escapando por la avenida county aunque (el sospechoso da una vuelta en U y regresa con las patrullas) esta regresando

Con Mono y Grulla.

Mono estaba saliendo de su patrulla ya que Grulla estaba inconsiente en la suya, intento caminar pero estaba demasiado dañado, de repente sintió una luz Azul (No se como se llamen) sobre el y acercándose rápidamente, amenazando con pasarle por encima, Mono se coloco en posición fetal esperando lo peor, pero cuando estuvo cerca, el auto se freno bruscamente enfrente de el, una vez detenido, la nube de polvo se disolvió dejando ver el auto y asustándolo y a todos los que lo veian

Laura: (deja caer el micrófono) esto no puede ser (dijo atemorizada)

El Auto era nada mas y nada menos que, Un Ford Mustang Shelby (Como el de Need For Speed) Color negro Azabache, Con Aleron y acabado de fibra de carbono, con un dragón rojo y dorado en los costados, neumáticos Michelin de ultima generación, frenos ABG para un mejor frenado, y ventanas y vidrios de visión unidireccional, por fuera no se veía adentro, y de adentro se veía todo, El auto acelero y simulo un Rugido, acelero hacia atrás y salió a toda velocidad de ahí, las personas que habían visto las noticias estaban fuera de control, el dragón de cuatro ruedas había regresado y aseguraban que el caos volveria a la nación

En alguna parte de los bosques de Bambu.

El Ford se encontraba huyendo a toda velocidad por un camino de tierra, pero al llegar a cierta parte del bosque dejo de ser tierra y se convirtió en asfalto, luego de correr por mucho un tramo, frente a el un desnivel bajo y parecía una entrada subterránea, el auto entro en ella y esta se cerro por detrás del auto, encendio sus luces y recorrió un largo túnel de un Kilometro, al llegar al final comenzó a frenar y se detuvo en una plataforma giratoria, giro 90 grados y el auto se fue de reversa y se metió en un Garaje, Del auto salió Un panda, pero este no era gordo como todos los pandas, este era delgado y con abdominales, vistiendo con un pantalón de mezclilla y una Camisa negra, una vez afuera del auto Cerro la puerta de tijeras y cerro con seguro, camino hacia una puerta de madera, la abrio y se vio lo que era una sala, sillones y una cocina, Una Television de pantalla plana y una Xbox y una PlayStation, algunos juegos y demás, habían 4 pisos, Subio al segundo y encontró una cama con una pantalla plana enfrente de ella, un ropero de madera, una silla, una computadora, un modem con acceso a internet y demas, se quito el pantalón y se acosto en la cama, cerro los ojos e intento dormir, pero escucho a alguien subiendo por las escaleras, Toma con cuidado un Desert Eagle Plateada cromo, Pero se tranquilizo al escuchar que eran pisadas suaves y ligeras, de las escaleras se puede ver a una Tigresa de bengala, usando nada mas que unas Bragas Negras muy sensuales y una camisa blanca, entro con unos pasos coquetos a la habitación, y cuando estuvo al pie de las escaleras pone su pie izquierdo de puntitas y con una voz sensual.

Tigresa: (mueve su pie en puntitas) Mi héroe…..tiene que despertar

Panda: (abre los ojos, sonríe y se sienta en la cama) Hola amor

Tigresa: (Sonríe al ver a su novio) Hola Po (camina hacia la cama, se sube en ella y se siente con las piernas a los costados de los abdominales de Po) Como te fue

Po: (sonríe) diría que bien, aunque jamás pensé que ir a la tienda por comida seria tan agotador (Coloca una de sus manos en una nalga de Tigresa)

Tigresa: (Siente la mano de Po en su nalga derecha y pone su mano derecha en la mano de su novio asegurando su agarre a ella) porque lo dices amor

Po: (sonriendo) Bueno…..cuando venia de regreso….tenia demasiada prisa así que tuve que acelerar y di un inicio a una persecución

Tigresa: (con su otra mano libre toma el control de la tele, se mete a las sabanas junto a su novio, se abraza a el y el a ella, enciende la Tele y estaban pasando la persecución de hace Poco) la han estado repitiendo durante un rato, si que eres un salvaje frente al volante…..dime esto significa que El Dragón De Negro (así le llaman, y así le dicen en sus leyendas y demás) volverá

Po: (pensativo) No lo se amor…hace un año desaparecí, porque tu llegaste a mi vida…fue por ti que me retire de las carreras callejeras…..porque no me parecía correcto para ti darte una vida como esa….te amo….y fue por eso que te prometi iniciar una nueva vida…por eso venimos aquí…por eso abri un taller y un restaurante, para poderte dar una vida digna de una mujer tan bella y hermosa como tu merecía…pero ahora que se supo de nuevo de mi y mi auto supongo que si es posible, aunque pienso que esa debe ser decisión tuya

Tigresa: (lo piensa un segundo) sabes que….regresaras…este tiempo que eh vivido contigo han sido los mejores días de mi vida, y te amo tanto que si no hubiera sido por ti, ese maldito león se hubiera aprovechado de Mi (recuerda como un león intento abusar de ella en un callejón pero luego Po llego en su Ford, lo arrollo y la saco de las calles para siempre)

Po: (le sonríe) esta bien

Tigresa: (sonríe) oye cariño se que acabas de regresar y que estas cansado…..pero…crees que puedas darme un poco de amor

Po: (sonríe coquetamente) porque un poco cuando puedes tener todo para ti sola

Tigresa: (lo besa) te estoy esperando

Po comenzó a besarla suavemente y poco a poco suvio la intensidad del beso, luego de un rato de besos y caricias, ambos llegaron a la bañera juntos y se dieron una ducha, mientras se besaban y acarician cada parte de su cuerpo, llenándose de Placer y deseo.

En el DPDV (Departamento de Policia Del Valle)

Todos se encontraban de un lado a otro, alterados por lo que había pasado en la tarde, no podían simplemente creerlo la Bestia, El Dragón De Negro había regresado, lo cual les preocupaba que las carreras callejeras regresaran, pero lo que mas les preocupaba eran dos de sus policías, Mono y Grulla, los cuales en ambulancia habían llevado a un Hospital, La Lider de Escuadron Song, estaba pensando en una manera de descubrir quien era aquel corredor misterioso, y la única opción que tenia era esperar a que hubiera alguna carrera, salir junto con su equipo y ver que se podía hacer.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes de Kung Fu Panda me pertenecen, todos los autos mencionados, motores, neumáticos, marcas y demás están protegidas por derechos de autor.

Capitulo 2: El Viejo Pero Nuevo Equipo (solo se me ocurrió eso XD)

En el DPDV (Departamento de Policía Del Valle)

Todos se encontraban de un lado a otro, alterados por lo que había pasado en la tarde, no podían simplemente creerlo la Bestia, El Dragón De Negro había regresado, lo cual les preocupaba que las carreras callejeras regresaran, pero lo que mas les preocupaba eran dos de sus policías, Mono y Grulla, los cuales en ambulancia habían llevado a un Hospital, La Líder de Escuadrón Song, estaba pensando en una manera de descubrir quién era aquel corredor misterioso, y la única opción que tenia era esperar a que hubiera alguna carrera, salir junto con su equipo y ver que se podía hacer, luego de 13 largas horas de espera, llego un Tigre siberiano, con algún informe metido en un guarda papeles, el cual dejo enfrente del nuevo escritorio de la Comandante Del SCPD, la cual estaba revisando algo junto con otros papeles y firmando algunas cosas

Tigre: (mira a Song serio) Tienes que ver eso

Song: (seria, toma el guarda papeles y lo abre) que es esto Shiang

Shiang: (se sienta en una silla enfrente del escritorio) según nuestros informantes (mira que Song abre los ojos como platos) habrá una carrera dentro de poco, según tengo entendido, el regreso Del Dragón De Negro, los alentó a regresar a la acción

Song: (seria) hay alguna información sobre los autos que correrán

Shiang: (sonríe) si, Un McLaren 2013, Un Dodge Charger de 2011, Un Masserati, Uno de nuestros agentes se unirá en Un Nissan GT-R Skyline, Un Nissan GT-R Nismo, y el pez gordo, Un Ford Mustang Shelby del 2014

Song estaba sorprendida, esa era la oportunidad que había estado esperando, por fin, atraparían a quien quiera que fuera aquel misterioso corredor

Song: (seria, mira a Shiang) cuando será la carrera

Shiang: (serio) dentro de 3 horas, empezara desde la cima de la montaña Sheng yu, hasta la costa de Shift County

Song: (se levanta, toma su llave de su Lamboghini Aventador, y le dirige una mirada seria al Tigre) dile al equipo que se prepare, quiero un grupo de Mustangs esperando en un lugar oculto por todos los caminos que vayan de la montaña hasta la playa, y a ti, te quiero en tu Bugatti

Shiang: (sonriendo, saca las llaves de su Bugatti Veyron Súper Sport y las sujeta) si señor

3:00:00 Horas después

Todas las patrullas disponibles se encontraban en posición y a la espera de la acción, según tenían entendido, los corredores se encontraban en posición, pero faltaba uno (EL MUSTANG), según lo que les decía su Agente en cubierto (Un Puma), que no podían empezar sin el

Puma: (desesperado, toma su radio) no creo que vaya a venir comandante (dijo por el radio, y con los vidrios arriba para que nadie lo escuchara)

Song: (en alguna parte de los bosques escondida detrás de un tune) ten paciencia Rodrigo, aparecerá…y cuando lo haga…..lo atraparemos y lo llevaremos a la justicia

Rodrigo: (desesperado) lo se pero…(de repente se escucha un sonido acercándose por detrás de su vehiculo) espere escucho algo (mientras estaba en su asiento se voltea solo para ver un Ford Mustang Shelby) es el…ya llego

Song: (sorprendida)

Rodrigo: (ve que Una águila les indica que se preparen, ya que ahora con el Mustang ahí ya podrían empezar, Rodrigo gira las llaves y enciende su auto) es momento señora

Po: (dentro de su auto, sonríe) esto será divertido (toma un disco de música y lo mete en el reproductor, para que luego sonara una canción: Edge Of The Earth, 30 Seconds To Mars, pero antes de ponerle play, toma su radio) están listos todos

Voz de radio: (sonaba serio) listos cuando nos indiques Po

Po: bien (deja el radio, y se prepara para la carrera, ya que un semáforo de rojo y verde estaba titilando) es momento (el semáforo dejo de estar en rojo, pero justo antes de que empezaran puso play a la canción y sono muy fuerte) AHORA (mueve el freno de mano, y la palanca de cambios, solo para quemar ruedas antes de correr al igual que todos)

Ahora Suena: Edge Of The Earth, Artista: 30 Seconds To Mars

Y arrancaron, al principio tenían que recorrer un extremo largo de al menos 4 metros, para luego dar vuelta en una curva hacia la derecha, pero en la curva, Po acelera, le da en el parachoques al Skyline y lo saca del camino, poniéndose a si mismo en la posición 5, Rodrigo molesto, solo mueve la palanca de cambios en la primera y acelera a fondo, para retomar camino en la carretera, Po iba cabeza a cabeza contra el GT-R Nismo, y el Nismo en un intento de sacarlo del camino Falla, ya que Po frena y el Nismo se sale del camino, regalándole a Po la posición 4, El Nismo fue rebasado por el Skyline, y en un acelerón regresa al camino, Po iba sonriendo ya que había avanzado muy rápido a la cuarta posición, y justo cuando iban pasando por una curva muy cerrada, sin a verse dado cuenta, salen dos Patrullas Mustangs, de una saliente del camino

Primer Federal: (serio) lo vemos…iniciamos persecución (dijo con su radio, para luego salir disparado hacia el Mustang Shelby, pero sin saber que uno de sus colegas estaba en la carrera, suelta una banda de clavos, destruyendo los neumáticos de el GT-R, Skyline y el Nismo, sacándolos del camino) Dos corredores han caído, solicito apoyo medico de inmediato

Song: (seria) la ayuda va en camino aguarda (dijo por su radio)

Ambas patrullas se abrieron paso por los corredores dejándose en la primera posición, y cuando estuvieron enfrente un grupo de 18 Patrullas mas salió de la nada y empezaron la persecución, ambas patrullas soltaron bandas de clavos destruyendo los neumáticos de los demás corredores, y sacándolos del camino, menos a Po, el cual seguía en Pie de guerra, y cuando estuvo al rebufo de las patrullas las golpeo mientras estaban en una curva, mandándolas a volar cuesta debajo de la montaña, pero ningún herido

Decimo Federal: (preocupado) central solicito apoyo médico enseguida

Song: (preocupada) aguanta, mandare un equipo médico hacia su posición, el resto concéntrese en el Mustang

Las patrullas obedecieron y aumentaron su velocidad, acercándose mas y mas hacia el Mustang, pero cuando algunos intentaron sacarlo del camino el aceleraba, dejándolos irse por el barranco, o destruyéndoles las ruedas con sus bandas de clavos, pero cuando destruía a uno, diez mas salian de la nada, al estar al pie de la montaña, habían mas de 40 Patrullas siguiéndolo eh intentado lo imposible por detenerlo, pero justo antes de entrar aun túnel la ultima de las patrullas derrapa y se detiene

Lobo: (serio) comandante, va hacia usted

Song: (sonríe) entendido (rápidamente gira la llave y enciende el motor) ahora veras que con mi equipo nadie se mete desgraciado (ve que el Mustang sale disparado del túnel y acelera a Fondo, pero antes encendió su sirena al igual que el resto de las patrullas) ahora chicos, demostrémosle que nosotros podemos con el (dijo mientras todas las patrullas se juntaba a ella, creando un Convoy)

Federales: (serios) SI SEÑOR!

Song: (seria) apoyo aéreo no lo veo en el aire

De repente detrás de algunos árboles, sale lo que parecía ser un Helicóptero Maverick avanzado, y rápido

Piloto: (serio) estamos en posición comandante

Song: perfecto (acelera mas y se acerca al Mustang por detrás, chocándolo por el parachoques y haciéndolo derrapar, un poco, pero no se inmuta y sigue) vamos (lo vuelve a intentar pero pasa lo mismo) ya te tengo maldito (se iba a acercar otra vez)

Po: (molesto, toma su radio) AHORA CHICOS! (grito)

Voz de radio: (sonaba feliz) entendido amigo

Y antes de que Song lo golpeara una vez más, se escucharon múltiples sonidos de motores, y cuando pasaron por un carril que llevaba a donde ellos pasaban, de el salió un camión enorme, bloqueándole el camino a las demás patrullas, y haciéndolas chocar contra el camión y la carga, pero el camión no fue lo único que salió del carril, de repente de el salió lo que era un Lamborghini Aventador de color negro, con algunos detalles Plateados cromo, Un Audi Quattro color amarillo, Un Dodge Viper color Esmeralda Brillante, Una Bugatti Veyron Súper Sport 16.2 color negro con detalles Naranjas fuerte, Un Koenigsegg Aggera R color amarillo con rines cromados, Un Lamborghini Veneno color rojo metalizado y luces forenses (Las Azules), Un Lamborghini Sesto Elemento color negro con detalles azules (osea que lo de rojo del auto es azul), Un Lamborghini Aventador (Reventón) color negro total metalizado , y por ultimo un Ford Mustang Shelby como el de Po, solo que este era Plateado con franjas de carreras Azulosas, el grupo de autos se coloco en posición de Convoy y el Veneno y el Shelby se acercaron al Aventador de Song, ambos autos se colocaron al costado de este y la golpearon, hasta que el Veneno retrocedió y dejo que el Shelby sacara del camino al Aventador y a Song, Po vio todo por su espejo retrovisor y sonrió, para luego tomar su radio

Po: (sonriendo) gracias David, gracias Max

David: (en el Veneno) De nada viejo (le contesta)

Max: (en el Shelby) cuando quieras amigo

Po: (se pone serio) atención gente, ya saben a donde ir

Corredores: si señor (dijeron al unisonó y se colocaron en hilera detrás de Po)

Los corredores aceleraron mas, activaron el 2 (Nitrox 2) y salieron a toda velocidad de ahí, dejando a Song impresionada, y con un brazo lastimado, como Pudo se salió del Aventador volcado y se recargo en el, mas amenazas asechaban en las calles, y podía prometer que serian un gran problema para ella, su equipo, y la nación entera

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2


End file.
